Just You Wait and See
by Cecile Li
Summary: With help from a certain young lady, Domyouji thinks that he must fall out of love with Makino. When Makino finds out, she’s on her way to New York, determined to win Domyouji back with help from renowned man-enticer Sakurako and slow but lovable Rui. DM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, but the plot is mine, as well as the character Regina Carter. Please do not copy or take.

**Just You Wait and See **

By: Cecile Li

**Chapter One : The Day Before The Day It All Started**

**

* * *

**  
Makino Tsukushi, a senior at Eitoku High School, waited impatiently for the new postal worker to find her mail. She was already late in meeting Sakurako at the mall because of her stubborn insistence at waiting for the daily mail in hopes of a letter from Domyouji.

Almost two years had passed since Domyouji had made his famous departure. When he first left, he wrote almost every day. That lasted for half a year. Then he sent one every week, one every month, then not at all. Makino had waited over 3 months for a letter, each day praying it had come. She made herself believe he was just busy, refusing to ask Rui to call him or even think that the rumor in the tabloids were true.

"Makino Tsukushi?" The worker interrupted her thoughts to hand her a creamy white envelope.

"Oh, right. Thank you." Makino felt the soft envelope and then her heart melted. _He didn't have to send me an expensive envelope to make up for the 3 months he didn't write_, she thought, smiling as tears of joy came to her eyes. They disappeared when she thought angrily, _He owes me! I'll whack that big jerk when he comes back!_

Practically levitating with delight, she bounced down the stairs, pressing Domyouji's letter to her chest. Walking in the busy streets to the bus stop, she slid her finger through the flap, slowly extracting his letter. As she pulled a slip of paper out, another piece of paper fluttered down to the ground. Bending down to reach it, her heartbeat pounded in her ears, somehow sensing sudden doom. She unfolded the crisp paper; her fingers trembling so much the paper nearly slipped.

_Dear Ms. Tsukushi Makino,_

_Mr. Tsukasa Domyouji regrets to inform you that the rumors are true. He has personally written a letter that is enclosed. He requests that you do _not_ reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Elle Wilson_

_Secretary of Domyouji Enterprises_

Makino felt the color drain out of her face. She was so stupid. Oh she was so stupid. The rumors were true. She was too naïve.

She clenched the envelope and letters in her hand and numbly walked over to an empty bench. Her face had lost all emotion. Suddenly she started shaking. She couldn't stop even as she pressed her hands together. The letters fell to the ground as she struggled to hold herself together.

"No...no…no…" She whispered to herself, rocking back and forth, "No…Domyouji would never do something like that. He loves me. He said so. He promised he'd love me forever. He promised. He promised!" She smiled shakily, through the tears. She felt calm and reassured. Domyouji would never betray her. Even if he was a jerk who didn't send his girlfriend a letter for 3 months, he would never betray her like that. It was that hag of a mother he had that forced him to! Makino felt an inkling of resistance at the deep recesses of her mind and she forced it down. She refused to think of what Domyouji had scrawled on the other scrap of paper. "He promised." As an old lady sat next to her, she grinned like a lunatic, her eyes so wide and desperate to believe, the whites around her irises were showing. She tapped on the old lady's shoulders, shaking her with all her strength. "He promised, you know, he promised!" The old lady was frightened by this strange girl and struggled to get out of Makino's grip but failed miserably.

"Makino, let go!" Someone yelled, pulling her away from the terrified old lady.

Hearing her name seemed to snap her out of her stupor. Turning to the voice, she saw Sakurako. She sighed in relief; finally a supporter. Exhausted from battling her inner demons, she leaned on Sakurako. " He promised didn't he?" Seeing Sakurako's horrified face, she frowned. Why wasn't Sakurako agreeing?

"What is wrong with you, Makino?" whispered Sakurako, holding onto the rapidly weak Makino. "You were so late I went to get you. Then I heard that there was a crazy girl at the bus stop. Why…" Her voice trailed off as she spotted the envelope and letters on the ground. As she bent to read them, Makino slapped Sakurako's hand away and snatched the letters possessively.

"Nothing's wrong!" Makino lied franticly, "Nothing's wrong between Domyouji and I! He doesn't love another woman! He promised! He still loves me!" Hearing her voice echoing, she abruptly started laughing, great big shoulder-heaving laughs. "Oh who am I kidding? Domyouji doesn't love me anymore. Who wouldn't love that beautiful, beautiful Regina Carter? She's perfect. I'm just an ordinary weed who thought she could be more. I was so stupid. I'm such a fool." She started crying then, hating herself for being so fanciful, so romantically naïve.

With Makino crying on her shoulder, the rare bit of goodness began to stir inside Sakurako. She set her arm around Makino firmly and pulled her up. She half-walked, half-dragged Makino into a cab to take Makino back to her own European-style home. Setting her mouth determinedly, not even caring how she looked, she focused all her anger and jealousy at the evil vixen Regina Carter. After all, nobody was _that_ perfect and _that_ beautiful. She herself was an excellent example. She was as cute you could get and that was with plastic surgery.

"Regina Carter…" Sakurako murmured softly in the taxi, smiling a little. She would enjoy this challenge. But of course, with an accomplice.

Regina Carter had better enjoy life as it was right now, because Sakurako was coming. And she was coming with a vengeance. Nobody took Domyouji-san _and_ made Makino break without dealing with her.

* * *

**A/N: I absolutely love Hana Yori Dango, but was quite disappointed when I saw the fandom section. So I came up with a story of my own; this!**

**I'm also having a bit trouble with my title ( I can't think of one that really fits) and I also need a beta. If anyone would like to be my beta, please email me, im me, or review. Thanks a lot! **

**Any feedback would be appreciated.**

**Cecile Li **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got an awesome feedback and thanks for that! I only expected 2 or 3 reviews, and I got more than 2 times as many!

Just to clarify something, I did _not_ base Regina on Regina George from Mean Girls (although that _is_ a funny movie). I picked the name Regina because … well, you'll see from this chapter. Regina Carter is _nothing_ like Regina George. Just a coincidence!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, but the plot is mine, as well as the character Regina Carter. Please do not copy or take.

JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE

By: Cecile Li

Chapter Two- Waiting For Regina

* * *

Domyouji waited for Regina in the Crystal Flute Café. 

It was large and spacious, clean and efficient. The tables were all made of crystal, genuine Austrian crystal. It was anything but quaint. The chairs were oak wood, sophisticated and perfectly complimenting the overwhelming mass of crystal. It was always cold in there.

Everything in there reminded him of Regina, from the crystalline goblets to the lucky goldfish under the glass floors. Sitting there, he could only think of her.

And he was glad too, because if he thought of anything else, he would remember the terrible hurt he caused Makino. Everytime he was with her, she would always act happy, but she would always suffer, just by being with him. If he wasn't there, she could have a happy life. He knew Rui loved Makino and Makino cared for him. _He _was the weak one. _He_ was the one who needed her. Makino was strong; she didn't take sass from anyone. She didn't need him. Ever since he had come to the decision, he had felt a dull aching pain in his chest. Until Regina came.

She had come like an angel to save him. As long as he was with her, he could forget Makino. And he had to.

He heard the swivel door open. In walked Regina.

* * *

With a name like Regina, she knew she was destined for greatness. She was special and knew just how to prove it to the world. Within 20 years, she was young and beautiful and she had it all. And Regina knew just how to always have her way. 

Regina had imagined that Domyouji would be a challenge, the first challenge in many years. But he was unexpectedly easy to master. With a beckon of her little finger, he would do exactly as she wished. Oh there were times he looked as if he wouldn't care if she was there or not, but there were always little mistakes in everyone, but they could be worked out.

Regina thought she had Domyouji all figured out. He was a male, just like the others.

Little did she know that Domyouji was in a class all by himself.

* * *

She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. Soft waves of hair surrounded her lovely face. There was almost a kind of ageless beauty in her face, but unless you looked very very closely, you wouldn't able to see the extremely faint lines where she covered up every day without fail. It was as dependable as the sun rising in the east; she was that vain. Behind those perfectly false blue eyes, you saw feigned modesty and a desire for power and control. But of course, nothing is perfect. Not one inch of her was perfect by default, from the roots of her beautiful curls to the tips of her Gucci- covered toes. 

Angelic rosebud lips greeted Domyouji delicately. "Hello, boyfriend."

For a split second, Domyouji felt a strong flicker of annoyance and regret, but then he looked into Regina's enchanting clear blue eyes and he forgot. "Regina."

She was wearing a yellow sundress that fit her exquisitely. It wasn't short enough to scream whore, but was short enough to show off her tanned legs. The top was a halter top, complete with a simple expensive silver locket. Little drop of silver hung from her eyes. A diamond tennis bracelet shone on her slim wrist, catching the light with every movement. She looked –and probably cost her- a million bucks.

Regina's voice caught Domyouji's attention. She was smiling sweetly at him, her hand creeping onto his own unaware one, "I'm really happy you finally told Makino."

Domyouji could feel the guilt starting to sneak into his mind. Running a hand through his unruly curls, he sighed heavily. "I'm not sure I should have. I don't want to hurt Makino. I…" _I still love her so much,_ he was tempted to add, but knew it would make Regina incredibly angry.

Hearing his hesitant voice, Regina didn't look so gentle and charming. Her bottom lip trembled ominously. Whether it was from anger or tears, Domyouji couldn't tell, but these transitions in his angel was beginning to scare him. Especially since they were happening more and more often. He slowly moved his hand away from hers.

Then all the sudden she was smiling again and she captured his hand in her manicured one. Domyouji couldn't be sure if he was imagining it or whether she was actually showing human emotions. He smiled weakly.

"I'm glad you did it. For Makino and I." She cupped her face in her hands and leaned toward him, gazing up at him with her depthless eyes.

Suddenly he noticed she wasn't wearing office attire. He hadn't seen her around that day either. "Why aren't you wearing office clothes?"

She fingered the edge of the soft and pricey material of her bright sundress. "They always say to never have a relationship with your boss. So today I handed in my resignation."

Domyouji was strangely indifferent. He felt that he should care, but came at the realization that he was just using Regina to forget Makino.

Regina thought that the odd expression on his face was concern for her. Looking down modestly, she smiled smugly. Yep, he loved her. "Please don't worry Domyouji. I got a job at Hanazawa Industries."

Domyouji didn't respond. He felt no guilt at all. But if she did move to Hanazawa Industries…she couldn't distract him from thinking of Makino. Personally, he didn't really care for Regina. He had seen plenty of goddess worthy women in his short lifetime and her particular looks wouldn't faze him the slightest bit if he wasn't so eager to try and forget Makino. But she was the type that leeched onto you and forced you to defend her, whether you wanted to or not. And soon it would become a habit. A bad one.

* * *

Sakurako was doing what she did best; plotting dastardly wicked plans to get what she wanted. Where the action would be, that was simple enough. New York. But Sakurako didn't know anyone in New York except Thomas and she had no plans to live in a den of porky thieves. This all led to one person, the perfect, although slow, accomplice. 

She smiled then, running her red fingernails over the glossy surface of the old fashioned telephone.

"Oh, Rui?"

* * *

Author Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I have started Chapter 3 and it should be up in a week. 

Sorry if there were a lot of errors in here. I don't have a beta and I was in a hurry getting this up. So please forgive some mistakes!

The best reviewer was………..I couldn't pick one! They were all equally motivating! Thanks a lot!

**lovedoves **(like I said earlier, nope! When I picked the name regina though, I made the connection myself. Thanks for reviewing!), **lelepanne **(thanks! This is my first HYD fic so I hope its alright for a starting fic. Of course I will update! I never thought I would update this fast though. Thanks for reviewing!), **anonymous** ( I was going to say you can't spell anonymous, but then I figured out I was the one spelling it wrong! LOL Sakurako is actually kind of nice in the anime and manga…you just haven't finished reading it. Er….thanks for reviewing?), **dolfina **(Thanks for the encouraging review! I guess my title is okay for now. Thanks for reviewing.), **JayKimLi **( Of course she's going to get Domyouji back! He's just a little confused! But we know he loves Makino more than that! Thanks for reviewing.), **hey **(Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!), **and jenny** (I'm glad you thought it was interesting. Thanks for reviewing.).

-cecile li


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, but the plot is mine, as well as the character Regina Carter. Please do not copy or take. **

**JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE **

**By: Cecile Li**

**Chapter Three - The Turning Point **

* * *

"Makino, you can't give up!" 

That was the second thing Makino heard when she woke up, the first being a rather rude crash of a door being slammed into the wall. Pressing her face deeper into the soft pillow, she tried to ignore the sounds.

"Go away…" She mumbled, throwing a pink pillow at the open doorway. Somehow she knew that as long as she stayed asleep, she wouldn't have to face the new day and its problems. In her half-asleep stupor, she felt someone sit on the bed beside her.

"Makino," A boy gently shook her, "Makino, wake up."

A girl sighed prettily (if possible) in exasperation. "Makino!" She screamed mercilessly into Makino's ear.

Makino bolted upright, the look on her face the one of someone who has just been rudely awoken. Wincing and rubbing her ear, she grimaced. "Jeez, Sakurako, you didn't have to yell."

Noticing Rui on her other side, she sobered quickly. If Rui was already up, it must have been pretty late in the day.

Noticing her rumpled hair, Rui smiled. He handed her a brush. "It's not like you, Makino."

Makino forced her mind away from impending matters and concentrated on the hard bristles of the brush. "What's not like me?"

"Running away from Domyouji, allowing Regina to—"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Makino screamed, clapping her hands over her ears. The brush clattered on the floor as a sudden flood of tears came into her eyes. "Stop it! It was just a nightmare!" She shut her eyes tightly to avoid Rui's calm grey eyes. She felt warm hands grasp her shoulders. Tearfully opening her eyes, she saw that Rui's eyes were not calm, but fierce with emotion.

"We're not going to let you give up. You're not going to give up. Rui and I are going to help you get rid of Regina." Rui nodded solemnly in agreement. An evil smirk lit up Sakurako's pretty face. "And I have the perfect idea!"

* * *

Regina led Domyouji up to her penthouse suite. Watching numbers increase slowly in the elevator, she resisted an unseemly smirk. Instead, she adopted an innocently sad expression. 

Holding Domyouji's hand loosely in her cold hands, she opened the oak door with her key. Hesitating, her face as sweet as sugar, her heavenly blue eyes gazed up at him. "Domyouji," she started, looking modestly at the floor, "I told you I wanted you to meet my father, but there's something I need to tell you first."

Domyouji fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead nodded curtly. This had better not be one of her over-melodramatic stories.

"My father…" At this she seemed to waver.

"Yes?" Domyouji prompted unkindly.

A tear welled up in on eof her perfect eyes. Domyouji resisted the desire to run far far away from this blue-eyed freak of nature. "My father is unwell in the head." Too busy in her act, she obviously did not notice Domyouji's expression of barely concealed disgust. "My father believes me to be the daughter who abandoned him at a nursery home at 15. You see, my older sister was well on her way to the top and didn't want an old man devastated by the loss of his wife to bother him. I was only 8! Sadly, she was killed in a car crash a few years later. As soon as I turned 18, I took him back to my home, but as I looked just like my sister, he believed me to the abandoner."

To say the least, Domyouji was shocked. Regina didn't have the perfect family–like him! And he had thought she was some prissy girl growing up wearing black Mary Jane's. He could feel his icy heart thaw a tiny bit. It was true-he was a lot kinder because of Makino.

This poor girl! To have a father who hated her! At least his mother cared for him in her own warped way. Suddenly, Domyouji felt guilty for being so sarcastic to everything she did. She was still a little girl inside.

He squeezed the petite girl in a hug. "I'm sorry. It must be horrible."

Regina smirked into Domyouji's blue shirt, her fake tears soaking into it. She had won the gamble.

* * *

"No way!" Makino protested while Rui nodded in agreement. Patting her hair as if to check it was still there, she gaped at him. "Hanazawa Rui? Even you think it's a good idea?" He shrugged noncommittally. She sighed in defeat. "But I refuse to color my hair!" 

Sakurako smiled, tsking like a mother. "If you don't, the plan won't work. It's just hair after all."

Makino collapsed weakly on the bed. Sakurako's so-called plan was sneaky, under-handed, and undeniably good. It even allowed her to get some well-deserved revenge on that vixen.

Makino was to arrive in New York, preferably as soon as possible. Rui and Sakurako, would of course accompany her. Makino couldn't appear just as herself though. Regina, that intelligent seducer, would prevent Makino from setting foot within a mile near Domyouji. Makino would have to go in disguise.

"How?" Makino had asked.

"Oh, wear some contacts, change your voice… and dye your hair." Sakurako had replied idly.

"Dye my hair? But won't that be permanent?"

Sakurako smirked for the 3rd time that day. "That's why you'll use the 10 days mousse dye."

"10 days?" Makino was beginning to understand. "Re-dye every 10 days? But won't that—"

"Kill your hair?" Sakurako checked each manicured nail casually, without a care in the world. Except this brainchild of hers. "Of, course. Your hair will probably fall out by 30."

"By 30!" Makino had shrieked indignantly.

"Well, if you don't want Domyouji…"

"Fine. Fine, I'll do it." Makino sat heavily on an elaborately decorated wooden chair. If she dyed her hair, Sakurako and Rui would create 'accidental' appearances with Domyouji. Domyouji, thickheaded jerk he was, probably wouldn't even recognize her. Rui had just found out that Regina had been transferred to the New York branch of his company. With a few strings pulled here and there, he could make her go crazy. The building she lived in was next to his building. If he worked this to his advantage, he could make parrots squawk at 3 in the morning. Sakurako had received information from her sources in New York that Regina was especially lazy. If she could get Thomas and his gang of thieves to trash her place on the day her insurance expired, there would be nothing Regina could do.

Finally, she sighed. "Alright. Let's go buy hair dye."

* * *

**Author Note: I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. I'm moving and one day I can't find my chapter and the next day my computer isn't plugged in. The next chapter probably won't be up for a few weeks.**

**Responses:**

**Lelepanne** (I'm glad! I'm sorry this is late. Thanks for the reviews.), **dolfina** (Well, I do believe Tsukushi is kind of in shock. They're also in different parts of the world. I hope this is more! Thanks for reviewing!), and **anonymous **(I hope this is soon enough! Thanks for reviewing.)

**Cecile**


	4. Chapter 4

**JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE **

**By: Cecile Li**

* * *

**Chapter Four -- Why Is Everyone Going Shopping?**

* * *

Makino was certain she would never ever go on another plane trip with Sakurako. Sakurako had seemed like she had endless energy. She never needed to sleep and all the better to bug Makino. "Do you think Regina is pretty, Makino? Do you think she's clever? Do you think she's prettier than me?" It was only when Rui had chastised her, she had shut up. For about 5 minutes. Then she began anew. 

Right after the plane landed, Makino begged to have good nights' sleep. Sakurako almost refused when Rui fell asleep in the car. Neither could wake him up and they had to carry him into the apartment.

Then next morning, Sakurako was relentless, insisting on beginning on her plan. First stop: Hair color!

* * *

Makino followed Rui and Sakurako into the big drugstore. Sakurako squealed in delight at the pretty make-up. Makino groaned. 

Sakurako dragged Makino to the hair aisle. "First things first. We must pick a new hair color for you." She bent down and examined them carefully. Makino gritted her teeth and copied her. Sakurako suddenly straightened up, plucking a box from the top. "How about blond?"

Makino grudgingly looked at it. Before she could say anything, Rui protested.

"No. Makino can't be blond. Both of her parents have to be blondes for her to have blond hair." Makino and Sakurako stared at him. "See, the blond gene is recessive and so any other hair color would be dominant. Both parents need to have blond hair."

Sakurako dismissed this with the wave of her hand. "Whatever. But if we can't have blond, then what?"

Makino searched the shelf. "How about black?"

Sakurako blanched. "Makino-sempai! Have you gone wrong in the head?" Casting a horrified look at the box, she shuddered. "Black will make your hair look incredibly fake!"

Makino glanced at Rui. He shrugged.

* * *

Not only was she was forced to go into the huge shopping malls where only rich people could afford, she was forced to pick out a whole new wardrobe there. Sakurako was still grumpy from Makino picking black. Rui was indifferent. Makino was at a loss at how to buy such expensive clothing. Checking a random tag, she nearly fainted. 250,000 yen! For a sweater! Just walking in circles around the clothing made her head dizzy. 

Sakurako finally seemed to perk up when they passed her favorite designer. She perked up even more when she realized she had a Barbie, Makino, to dress up. When they finally left the store, Rui had spent more than Makino could earn in a year.

Red-faced, Makino said, "Thank you, Hanazawa Rui. I'll pay you back you know. In a few years."

"You can pay me back when you get Domyouji." Rui replied, pocketing his credit card. To him, that was little money.

Sakurako giggled, leading Makino to another store. By the time Sakurako was satisfied with Makino's new wardrobe, Rui's credit card had gone through some serious exercise.

Makino couldn't believe she had spent so much money in one day. Looking at Rui carrying all the bags, she ducked her head and thanked him again. "I really will pay you back."

Rui sighed grumpily. "You don't have to if you help me carry the bags."

Makino blushed. "Sorry."

"Makino-sempai!" Sakurako came over and slapped Makino's out-reached hand. Striking a dainty pose, she smiled confidently. "Gorgeous girls like me never carry their own bags. Although you are not gorgeous, you can learn." Makino rolled her eyes and whacked Sakurako with a bag.

* * *

Regina walked saintly down the street. She was aware of the stares she received. After all, that was the consequence of being as beautiful she was. Winking at a random man inside a flower shop, she thought of a wonderful idea. She could bring flowers to Domyouji! Swinging the door open, she smiled flirtatiously at the shop owner. Picking up a bouquet of wildflowers, she walked up to the counter. 

"Hello," She greeted, sniffing the flowers. "I'd like to buy these flowers." Patting her pocket, she feigned surprise. "Oh no! I forgot my wallet."

"No worries." said the owner, clearly smitten. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady."

Regina blushed prettily. "Why thank you."

Sighing as she exited the shop, she shook her head in disgust. Men were just too easy to manipulate.

* * *

Back in Rui's apartment, Sakurako was busy at work. While picking out the perfect outfit for Makino to wear at her first appearance, she helped Makino dye her hair. Rui called Domyouji to tell him he decided to come to New York for awhile with Sakurako and Sakurako's friend. During this time, a package arrived. Despite Sakurako's shrieks, Makino opened the door with foil all over her hair. A clearly spooked mailman handed a package to her, speaking English that Makino could not understand. 

"Those are your blue contact lenses, Makino. All part of your disguise." Rui said, putting the phone down.

Walking back to the room, Makino eagerly asked, "What did Domyouji say?"

Rui sat down in a plush chair. "He said he'd meet me and Sakurako later at a café. He didn't care much about Sakurako's friend."

Makino pulled the foil from her hair, trying not to seem disappointed. Sakurako smiled encouragingly at Makino. "Oh that's right, Makino! We need a new name for you."

Makino looked away. "It doesn't matter. I don't even know why I'm doing this. Domyouji doesn't love me anymore. He--"

Sakurako stood up suddenly. "Sempai! Will you listen to yourself! Both me and Shigeru tried to take Domyouji away from you. We didn't succeed and look at how perfect I am! There is no way Regina is better that me! Makino, that bitch is going down and Rui and I are helping you!" Sakurako knelt in front of Makino. "All the things you have done for me, I can never repay. Makino, please, I know Domyouji loves you. After all this, even when I bullied you, you never backed down. Why now? Why? Is Regina that frightening?"

Makino couldn't look at her. "Sakurako…Thank you." Raising her tear-filled face, she straightened. "I am Tsukushi, the weed! I will win Domyouji back!"

Sakurako smiled sadly. "What are you waiting for? Pick a name."

Makino looked at Sakurako. "How about Sakura?"

Sakurako smiled saucily and struck a pose. "Beautiful name. Almost as beautiful as Sakurako."

Rui, who had been sitting silently the whole while, stood up. "Sakurako, we have to leave now. We have to meet Domyouji in 15 minutes. Makino, I'll call you when we are about to leave. Accidentally run into Sakurako or me."

Sakurako grabbed her coat and prepared to leave. "Also, Makino, wear the clothes I picked for you. Don't forget to put in your contacts. Remember, it's the Crystal Flute café."

Makino nodded, determined. She watched Rui and Sakurako leave. "Have a great time!"

Rui stopped unexpectedly. He turned to Makino. "Makino, I didn't tell you. Domyouji asked about you."

Makino's eyes widened. "What did he say?" She asked, almost afraid.

"He wanted to know if you were well. He asked if you were with anyone." Rui calmly replied, looking at her.

"And what did you say?" Makino whispered, a strange feeling coming over her.

Rui started walking again. "I said you were with me." And then he rounded the corner and left.

Makino sat down sharply. "He asked about me." She smiled shakily. Then she frowned. "Rui said he was with me! That bastard!"

* * *

**Author Note: Here's an extra-long chapter for the long wait! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up before school starts. **

**I heard that replies to reviews were again rules? I didn't see it in the rules. Is that true?**

**love. Cecile**


	5. Chapter 5

JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE 

By: Cecile Li

Chapter Five The Evil Cat that Nearly Compromised Everything

* * *

He waited in the cold café. These days, he found himself liking the cold. When it was cold, he wouldn't have to think. In the cold, he wouldn't think of her…

So Rui was with Makino now. No surprise, he tried to convince himself. Hadn't he wanted that? Wasn't that why he broke up with Makino? Makino would be happy now, he thought. Without him and the drama and problems he brought, Makino would finally have the simple life she wanted.

He looked out the glass window. Rui and Sakurako were walking toward the café now. Just as he was going look back at his hands, he saw a tiny dog wandering the streets of New York. Then he thought of that perfect day he had spent with Makino, going to the pet store, getting the free tickets to the ball game…Makino actually catching the ball…

Stop it. He sternly told himself. It's over. Makino's with Rui now. And he 'had' Regina.

It had been easy to use Regina to forget Makino. She was so annoying but she really was beautiful and a good assistant. She was moving to Hanazawa Industries. He felt a bit bad for Regina, with her dead sister and crazy father. It must have been hard to grow up like that. She deserved the good luck she was getting.

"Domyouji!" He heard a girlish voice call. He turned his head away from the dog and to face Sakurako and Rui. He let his mind slip to the useless chatter his friends brought. But his heart always stayed on her.

* * *

Makino waited in the cold alley. When Domyouji came out of that stupid café made of glass (do you know how many families could live for a year on that stupid glass?), she would walk to him and accidentally bump into him. She would then apologize profusely and walk away. 

Makino thought that plan was stupid, but Sakurako had reprimanded her sharply when she said so, and said that her plan would make Domyouji crawl on his knees for forgiveness in the end. Makino gave up arguing when she saw the fly swatter in Sakurako's hand.

But then she saw the outfit Sakurako laid out for her. No wonder Sakurako refused to let her see before she left! Sakurako had laid out a short tank top with a cherry on it and a short white skirt. She placed pink Mary Janes next to it with a note saying, "Wear it, Makino-sempai! 3, Sakurako". The moment Makino saw that getup, she wanted to light it on fire. Horrified, but short on time, she donned the short tank top with the skirt, but quickly pulled a white shoulder shrug on, and put on a pair of white tights with polka dots. So far no unfortunate soul had stopped her and asked how much for a night, because then she'd be inclined to smack them.

She tugged the shoulder shrug impatiently. How long did it take to drink a cup of tea?

Then, in the corner of her eye, she saw a cat caught in a tree. Two little girls were standing under the tree, one near tears. No one was bothering to help them.

Makino looked back at the café. They were still drinking tea and talking. Surely it wouldn't take long to get the cat out.

With that thought in mind, Makino dashed out of the alley.

* * *

"Thank you for treating us to tea, Domyouji-san." Sakurako said to Domyouji, looking down modestly. Just because she was plotting to get Domyouji and Makino back together didn't mean she couldn't look at him, right? Or stalk him…or----- 

Rui's elbow hit her in the side, interrupting her thoughts. Just as she was about to slap him with her gloved hand, she realized what that meant. Laughing nervously, she smiled at Domyouji and Rui. "Let's go, shall we?"

Domyouji nodded disinterestedly, following Rui out of their booth. Still smiling tensely, Sakurako opened the café door and scanned New York for a certain black-haired, blue-eyed Japanese girl walking in front of the Crystal Flute Cafe. When she didn't find one, she backed out of the doorway, into Rui.

"She isn't here." She whispered tersely to Rui out of the corner of her mouth.

"What did you say, Sakurako?" Rui said in a normal volume, oblivious to her secrecy.

As Domyouji began to notice Sakurako, she quickly smiled again and said, "Nothing!" but didn't move.

Domyouji sighed, irritated. He pushed past Sakurako and began walking out of the café. Sakurako and Rui quickly followed, but no Makino bumped into them. Sakurako prayed in her head that Makino would somehow fly out of the sky and drop on Domyouji, anything! Anything to save her brilliant plan that Makino messed up.

"Hold on! Almost there!" The three heard above them, the speaker talking in Japanese. "Got her!" The voice exclaimed triumphantly. As the three looked up, they noticed two legs covered with tights dangling above them. "Ow! Ow! Stop it, you stupid cat. Stop it! Oh no! I'm faaaaaaaaaaaaallllliiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg!" Then the owner of the legs fell onto Domyouji's perfectly curly head.

* * *

Okay, so maybe rescuing the cat was taking a long time, Makino admitted to herself, but drinking tea was an art where you sipped slowly and talked with your guests. It would take ages to drink tea with Domyouji. Besides, she was almost there. 

"Hold on!" She told the girls, her eyes intent on the fat white cat. "Almost there!" She reached out and grabbed at the cat. She missed, but tried again. Yes! "Got her!" She exclaimed, excited. _Now_, she could go back to waiting in the alley. She held the cat in her arms and slowly eased down the tree branch, only, this cat wasn't docile at all and did not like being held so close to an utter stranger wearing a tank top with a cherry on it. The once so sweet looking cat began scratching the bejesus out of her. "Ow! Ow! Stop it, you stupid cat. Stop it!" Makino swatted the cat angrily, but the cat scratched her again and tried to bite her. Makino loosened her grip on the tree and angrily swatted the cat again. Then she felt herself falling. "Oh no! I'm faaaaaaaaaaaaallllliiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg!"

She let go of the evil cat and prepared to break some bones. But as she landed on the soft ground, she flexed her arms and legs. Nope, nothing broken. Maybe there was earth under the tree and she fell on it? As she stood and checked, she realized, definitely not. She had just landed on an extremely pissed off Domyouji Tsukasa.

Makino laughed nervously, patting her hair down, completely forgetting about the fat white cat. "I'm so sorry." She apologized in Japanese. "I didn't know you were there. But thank you for breaking my fall, or else I would've definitely broken some bones."

As Domyouji straightened slowly, his face still hidden, Makino felt a tiny bit of fear. Tiny, but still there. "Stupid woman!" He spat at her, dusting off his jacket. "How dare you fall on me!"

Makino's face heated. Standing upright and no longer apologetic, she snorted in disdain. "And who are you? Are you the president? Are you God? Don't act like you're so important! It was just a mistake! From the way you're acting, you'd think I killed someone or something!"

Domyouji stared at her, just as angry. "I'm Domyouji Tsukasa, heir of the Domyouji corporation! And I am going to sue your ass!"

Makino stared back. "Go to hell! You're just a stupid rich boy!"

As Domyouji prepared to insult her again, something inside him clicked. Stupid rich boy? Makino used to call him that. Makino…

Domyouji closed his mouth and peered closely at her. Makino didn't have black hair and sure as hell didn't have blue eyes, but still, there was something familiar about her.

Makino drew back. Did she slip up? OF COURSE SHE DID! She freakin' picked a fight with Domyouji! She quickly bowed and apologized again. Then she took off, running as fast as she could.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha….Sorry I didn't update for so long. I was just….lazy. Okay, I admit it, I am so freakin' lazy….that's why I haven't updated in so long. I'll try to get off my lazy ass and update this within the next month…but don't get your hopes up.

Since replying to reviews in the chapters is prohibited, I'll just reply through the reviews.

Thank you for reading this! Reviews are my anti-drug. :D

-CL


End file.
